Demon Secrets
by Dragoona
Summary: On a deathly mission, not only will blood be spilt but love will be founded.After a accident of sheer coincidence, Hinata now has to be more aware of not only whats happening to herself,but to Naruto as well. But the question is, what is happening anyway?
1. The mission

_**OK here is the first chapter of my story "Demon Secrets" Enjoy it now... because there is only 1 first chapter per story.(Jeez I have so little to say that I have to come up with a crappy line like that.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anyone besides OC's. If I did I'd be rich.**_

A girl of, 17 is standing from afar. Her long, blue hair tucked neatly behind her ears. Except for the two large pieces hanging in front of them. Her pale lavender eyes stare at a young boy enjoying his ramen. She wishes that he were hers. But, that not being a reality, she can just simply watch him. Hoping for when he leaves he might pass by her. This boy has longish , blond spiky hair. On his forehead lies the Kohona forehead protector. On it bares the sign of the leaf village. It's exactly like the one she has tied to her neck. Matching in color and size. He has a black jacket on with orange on the chest area, and his pants. She sees him pay for all twelve bowls of ramen and then leave. Going the opposite direction of where she was standing. She walked over to the ramen shop by herself.

"Hey Hinata. Back again are we?" Ayame asked. "Y-yes. As u-usual." " Hehehe I swear you must be one of our number one customers. You come in as often as Naruto. Actually... right after Naruto." Ayame mentioned. Hinata just blushed at the comment. "So planning on asking him out yet?" " I... I um...err..." "Thats okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "Um, okay. Can you g-get me m-my usual, p-please." "To go?" "A-as always." Hinata says. The girl waits to get her ramen and upon leaving pays for it. Leaving a good tip of course.

Hinata walks home, pouting nearly the whole way. She looks up at the large, white Hyuga gates, marking the Hyuga's part of the village. Then heads through them to her house. Of course she had to live in the largest house. Being the first born heir and all. She desperately wanted something more modest though. Upon entering she put the bag containing ramen on the table. After which, she took out a black sharpie and wrote in big letters _**'For Neji' **_on the bag. The lights are all out and no one is home. She is yet by herself again. As always.

She climbs up to her room on the second floor. Every door looks the same. Every wall is white. Not a single bit of dust is in the entire house. Hinata walks up to her room. The only different one in the entire house. Besides the master bedroom which her father sleeps in. On the door lies a sign in big red and black letters,_** Hinata's Room Keep Out Or Else**_. In her room is a double bed, put against the wall by the backboard. There are two windows and two dressers. One dresser is large and as tall as... Akamaru standing up straight. It opposes the end of her bed. On the far left of her bed is the other dresser. Its half the size of the first. But has a large mirror on it. Making it easily bigger. Along with there being girly stuff on it. (Hairbrush, makeup, perfume, kunais) She heads towards the bathroom located also to the left of her bed. She gets ready for bed and relaxes. But sadly sleep didn't come easy to the young heiress.

_Why am I too... too shy to confront Naruto-Kun. I so long for him so much it causes me pain. He barely talks to me. Let alone even if he were to I would pass out. There is nothing I can do about it either. My team did there best to train me physically. But didn't change me mentally at all. And here I am sulking at my house in my bed. Chances are I'm going to have another __**fucking **__(_Hinata swears? oO_) perverted dream about Naruto. It'll be the eighth this month (_its the tenth of the month_) I'll dream of Naruto and I, and right before entry I'll wake up. As always. Nothing changes. My mind won't even let me finish the dream._

Hinata unwinds and then curls herself up under the blankets. The cool wind coming from the window blowing her hair onto her face. Slowly she falls into deep sleep. She dreams about Naruto, as she predicted. Her dreams consisted of them doing dirty deeds together. Touching, kissing, and teasing included. And of course, as she had also predicted, upon her feeling his member inside of her, did she awaken. She pouted and removed her sheets and changed her clothes. Putting all the soiled laundry into the washer. She had gone down stairs to see if her family had awoken yet. And as always, they did.

Hanabi and Lord Hiashi sat at the breakfast table eating normal breakfast foods. While Neji had just sat down with a steaming bowl of ramen. (Wonder where that came from.) "Hey Hinata, thanks for getting me the ramen. My favorite kind of it too." "Anytime Nii-San." Hinata grabs an apple and tries to leave. "Thats all your having for breakfast?" Lord Hyuga questioned. Hinata is stopped right before she got out the door. After pulling the apple out of her mouth, " Um, yes. I-is there s-something wrong?" "That isn't much of a breakfast and it is the most important meal of the day." "W-well an apple a day keeps the d-doctor away right." Hiashi gives her the angry, you-win-this-round look. "I hate the day he started to care" Hinata muttered loud enough for them to here as she walked out of the door.

Hinata walked to team 8's training ground. She had come first, followed by Shino, then Kiba and Kurenai. As always. Her and her team had trained. Like they always did. And in the same way. But today in the middle of training something different happened. Naruto had showed up to the training grounds. "Hey guys." "Huh, oh hi Naruto." Kiba said. "Hinata, the Hokage wants you." "W-what does sh-she need me f-f-for?" "An A-ranked mission. She says she would've sent an Anbu, since it's that big of a mission. But all of them are out on missions already." "Oh... um o-okay..." Hinata begins to walk toward Naruto. Her team trailing behind her.

" Ah.. stop right there. You three are not coming on the mission." Naruto says in a serious tone. "What?! Hinata can't handle an Anbu ranked mission on he own!" Kiba yelled. "She's not going alone." "Then who will be accompanying her?" Shino asked. "Me." Naruto replied. "WHAT?! Has the Hokage been drinking too much. You and Hinata are the least qualified people for this type of mission." Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking in agreement. "I feel real bad for you to have a team that insults you so much Hinata. Now come on. Perhaps giving you a little freedom is what's needed for you." Naruto says in a mocking tone, directing it toward Kiba.

Hinata and Naruto walk to the Hokage's office. She stared at him studying his every feature that she could see **without** activating her kekei genkai. Every time he looked to see what she was doing, she instantly turned away, and pretended to be distracted with a butterfly, or something of the sort. She noticed how much more matured Naruto had gotten. She hadn't of been close enough to distinguish any significant difference other than his clothes. She didn't even know he managed to be a good seven, if not more, inches taller than her. Last time she was this close to him she was an inch taller. Hinata could tell Naruto was getting a little tense. _I guess Naruto being quiet for so long makes him feel weird. I better try and do... something. _ "S-so ,um... d-did Tsunade-sama tell you anything e-else about th-the mission?" "Oh uh, yeah. She said that we would have to travel to the Hidden Village of Mist. She says our mission is important. But is should be really fun if she was going to send an Anbu instead of us.?"

Naruto and Hinata chatted a little more. But instead of it being about the mission, it mainly concerned how much, each person had changed. Before they knew it they stood before the Hokage. Which was kinda odd since they didn't remember going into the office. "Okay, Naruto did you inform Hinata of your mission." The Hokage questioned. "...Sorta" "Ugh, Well I'll tell her then." Tsunade began, " One of our captives from our high security prison has escaped. He is one of the seven legendary swordsmen. Rumor has it he is taking refuge in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Your mission is to seek him out and dispose of him. Leave no evidence of his existence either. Burn the body, throw in a river filled with piranhas. I don't care how you do it, just get it done!" "O-okay. When do w-we st-start?" "You have twenty four hours to get prepared. I want you both departing, this time tomorrow." "Got it" The teens said in unison.

Each person spent there time preparing. Naruto had made sure to pack extra kunais and shrutikun. Packing hundreds of more into scrolls. He got extra hydrogen pills as well. He had a feeling it was going to be a long mission. Hinata on the other hand packed resources such as a tent, a few provisions, and of course medic supplies. She already had the Hydrogen and what not. So there was no need in getting extra. Hinata thought she was set with weapons. She had her sword. And if she ran low on chakra, she could just use a jyuken strike to increase flow.

"Okay, so how long do you think it'll take for us to get there." "I g-guess a f-few days, at the l-least." "Well the Hokage said we have plenty of time. So there isn't a rush, right?" The jinchuuriki said. "W-when d-d-did she say t-that?" "She told me earlier." "Oh...um...okay."

_**Nothing interesting happened so lets just skip **_

_**Time Skip**_

"Hey Hinata, How come I don't see you too often?" Naruto questioned. "I g-guess I'm just too b-busy is all. E-either that or you j-just don't see me." " Don't see you? Whats that mean." "Well I just g-guess s-sometimes I could be b-but a few f-feet away and you j-just think I'm i-i-invisible." "I do?... I honestly didn't mean it. If it hurt your feelings I'm sorry about it." _ You better be fucking sorry you evil little... _"Um... I-I guess it's f-fine."

_**Well that's not interesting at all. Guess I didn't go far enough lets try again. **_

_**Time Skip**_

"Oh yes Naruto-Kun...HARDER... please go harder...oh Kami... " Hinata moaned loudly. " Whatever my naughty little girl desires... I shall give to her...and more" Naruto said in a Kyuubi-toned voice

_**o.O ... Okay I didn't want to fast forward by chapters. Well lets try again. **_

_**Time Skip (this better fcking work!)**_

"Good we finally made it." Naruto says. "I-I guess this is w-why it's c-called the village h-hidden by the m-mist." Hinata said looking in awe at the village. The village appeared to be smaller than Kohona. But at the same time it seemed more deadly. The fog made it incredibly hard to see. Not to mention, it was thick enough to eat. Which gave it an even more protruding look. But as Naruto and Hinata noticed, at the same time it was much like Kohona. There were teams training, students at an academy, and normal townsfolk. "This d-doesn't seem l-like a place w-where evil would h-harbor." "But at the same time it does." "Good point..." Hinata omitted.

"So where do we think we should start?" "I'm not sure, maybe somewhere like an alley, or somewhere that could serve as a hiding place. So we can at least gather information." "Amazing" Naruto says sarcastically. "What is?" "You didn't stutter for three whole sentences!" Hinata just shot him a death glare. She doesn't really enjoy being insulted. Especially after what Neji told her at the chunin exams. "... I guess your right. We should try somewhere less friendly to get more answers." " I'll search for a place like that with my Byakugan" "I guess that's why Tsunade paired me with you." "Whadoya mean?" "Your Byakugan is helpful with fog like this." "I guess..."

_**Setting switch**_

"Hey, Tsunade-sama?" "What is is Shizune?" "I'm just curious but why did you send Hinata and Naruto on the mission. Don't you think sending lee and Neji would be better." "Why because there both 'more experienced'?" the Hokage shot. "Well ...um... yes." "Look I have my reasons for sending them." "Which are...?" " Hinata is 17... she should've been laid by now. Sending her with Naruto on a life or death mission is perfect. They should at some point realize that if they die... they'll die virgins...unless..." "TSUNADE!!"

_**Well chapter 1 is here. boring yes. But I had to add 'action' into it at some point**_


	2. The place

_**Okay here is chapter a la two. I get that the first chapter was kinda boring. But it's not like every chapter of a story is action packed right. Although this chapter should be more... well... uh... I'm not sure yet but it'll be better.**_

The two teenagers walked through the village. Gathering some unfriendly looks the further they went. But they knew they were in the right place as the people became more unfriendly and the village looked less and less suitable for a normal place. All they new was that they were looking for the Seventh Swordsman. Convict of Kohona. As Hinata scanned all she saw were drunks and druggies, no one that was worth interrogating. She endlessly searched.

Until she came upon a pub a few hundred yards away. That would be a good place to start. "Na-Naruto I think I found a place we can start looking." "Where?" "There's a p-pub up ahead. G-granted most will b-be drunk. B-but it's a start." Hinata had just realized that the interrogated will be drunk. But whether Hinata's 'innocent' or not, Hyugas LOVE alcohol, and she could SO go for a bottle of Saki... vodka works too. "Um, okay. But we have to act casual. We can't go in just asking questions."Naruto said "So...?" "So we're going to have to get a few drinks as well. You've had alcohol before right." "Um, yes." "Seriously?! I honestly thought you were going to say no... Jeez what else don't I know about you."

Hinata and Naruto walked into the pub. A couple people looked at them with an evil eye, but they didn't seem like they were going to cause trouble. And if they were. It's two highly trained Ninja from Kohona verses drunkards. You do the math. Naruto and Hinata seat themselves at the counter. The bartender comes up, "What would you like." "I'll just have some sake" Naruto says. "What about you ma'am?" "A Bloody Mary, please." Hinata replied. Naruto looked at her like if she were crazy.

"What?" "Do you realize what you just asked for!" "Yes, one of my usuals" "One of your... WHAT ELSE DO YOU DRINK!" The jinchuuriki yells. "Lets see... Bloody Marys, Screwdrivers, Collins, or just straight out Gin." Naruto still is looking at her like if she were crazy. "Dude when you leave you're going to be so drunk." "Nah I'm use to drinking this. I can go for 10 Bloody Marys before I'm wasted." The young Hyuga admits "What the fuck! Are you human?!" "Yes. It's just that my family likes alcohol a lot. Seriously, I saw Neji had some under his bed, and my dad has a whole bunch of vodka hiding in a closet." "Oh and how do you know where your father hides vodka." "Where do you think I get it from."

"Okay then... well now that I know I can never get you drunk... we better start asking questions." "Fine" Hinata says taking a sip of her drink. They aim for asking the bartender first. "Hey mister," Naruto began, getting his attention. "yeah?" "My friend and I are looking for someone. Perhaps you know where he is." "Okay so who's you and your little girlfriend looking for." Naruto and Hinata twitch at the word Girlfriend. "The seventh swordsman." Naruto says. A Gasp is heard from the entire room, and the whole place is silent. Naruto and Hinata look around the room for a brief second and find everyone is looking at them.

"He's a friend of yours" The bartender says angrily. "No, h-he's a bounty." Hinata replies. "Ah so your bounty hunters." The bartender says in a relaxed tone. "Ninjas, actually, but there isn't that much of a difference except in the variety in assignments, is there?"Naruto says (OMG Naruto said something sounding smart!) "I guess so." "So d-does anyone k-know here about h-is location" Hinata says turning toward the group of people. A man sitting in a corner speaks up. He is too old to be considered juvenile. But too young to be considered a senior. He has a drink in his hand. "I heard a couple rumors." The man said. Naruto narrows his eyes toward the man. The guy stands up.

"One rumor said, he was hidin' in the mafia in the southwest of town. It used to be his first hide out. Then the organization got all big and it turned to a mafia. So he went back for his rightful place as the leader. Plus he could use the power to keep himself hidden... from murderers like you." "We're not murderers."Hinata says strictly "Yous both kill people for a livin' don' cha?" Naruto sighs knowing this guy was right. "What about the other rumors" Hinata says attempting to divert the subject. "There only one other rumor that I had heard. It says that the seventh swordsman dude, is hiding in a ice crystal cave thing on the edges of da town. Problem is though, there are lots a caves. But dis one has special ice. I'm not sure what it does though. Ah who knows right." "Fine. We'll go there in a little while." Naruto says sipping his sake.

They turn back to the counter and go back to there drinks. And after a few minutes the pub (which IS Illegal) returns to its previous state. After a few minutes, Naruto gets another sake and Hinata gets a Collins. "Okay Hinata I'll ask, How long have you been drinking?" "Thirteen." "Seriously, that's really young." "Not really. W-well not for Hyugas anyway. But d-drinking has its c-consequences. W-which I learned the h-hard way." "Whadoya mean?" " Well f-for s-some odd reason I h-have a Yin Yang t-tattoo on my l-left shoulder. It's cool...but still... I don't r-remember getting it." "You have a tattoo... Your kidding me right?" "Nope"

"Let me see it" Naruto says in a disbelieving tone. "Can't in h-here. T-too many people." "Oh sure that's a real excuse." "It is! Trust me I have a good reason for wearing a jacket." "Yeah, uh-huh, sure you do." Hinata glares at him. She just returns to her drink. Mumbling of Naruto's stupidity under her breath. They finish one more drink each and then leave after paying. Hinata walks out first followed by Naruto. Immediately Hinata says.

"You wanna see the tattoo on my back, well fine!" Hinata takes off her jacket. Revealing she's only wearing a bra-like top on underneath it. Which makes Naruto go near hyper nosebleed. Hinata then puts her hair up in a pony tail and turns around. Naruto looks at her left shoulder. And sure enough there is a yin Yang tattoo in all it's glory. Its red fire on one side. And on the other a blue wave of water, with each circle being black. Hinata turns back around and looks at Naruto. "Okay Hinata you win. About the tattoo... and the jacket." Naruto says. "Thank you" Hinata says mockingly. "Although you look hotter without the jacket." Naruto mumbles loud enough for her to hear. She just glares at him while undoing her hair and putting her jacket on again. Mumbling the word pervert under her breath.

"Okay Naruto you will check out the Mafia, I will look for the crystal cave." "Since when are you giving me orders!" "Since I'm the one with a sword and your not." "Okay you win" Naruto say heading toward the southwest of the village. Hinata walks to the edges of the town. Her, clutching her sword.

She had gone into a cave. It was damp and it was dark. The mist made it impossible to see. She needed her Byakugan to get through it. Stalactite covered the ceiling. But as Hinata found, there was no crystal on the walls, nor on any other part of the cave. Not to mention there was no pond. Fact being there was no ice either. She had gone into the wrong cave. _ Fuck! This isn't it. That guy was right, there is more than one cave. This will take hours to find the right one._

Naruto enters the southwest corners of the village. It is damp and humid. There is the filth of the village itself luring in the darkest corners. He moves along the walls. Paying attention to everything around him. When out of the blue, there is attempted strike put on him. He skids to the side, scanning for who tried to hit him. He saw a man, late 20's maybe. Bottle of Saki, in his hand. He threw a weapon at Naruto who successfully dodged. Naruto dove down, dodging a kick and gave an uppercut to him. Sending him into the air. Then Naruto jumped up punching him in the jaw. The man crashed into a wall and went unconscious. _I have to be more careful. Others will not be as easy as this one._

_**Okay I also know this wasn't as climatic as my earlier work but the next chapter will be **__**much more interesting I promise you this.**_


	3. The Secret

_**Okay, I'm not as sure as I was before on this chapter being as interesting as I had intended... but who knows right? Well lets see what I can screw up this time. The lemon isn' for a a chapter or two. Just thought I;d tell you now**_

Naruto and Hinata searched vigorously. But not to there liking, they found nothing. Hinata went through dozens of caves. Each more different then the last. Some had ice, others didn't. Some with ponds, others without. Many with stalactite and stalagmite, but none with crystal. Hinata was tired. She was annoyed. And once they killed that freak she was going after Tsunade for assigning her this mission! Naruto on the other hand, had the same luck. He snuck and crept into about five Mafia's. But none of them had the seventh swordsman in them. One had the fourth swordsman... but he doesn't count. Not to mention Naruto was beat up and bruised from countless fights with these freaks. Some drunks, others Ninja. Either way it goes, you still end up hurt.

Hinata and Naruto met up at the gates of the town. Both of them covered in scars and marks. Mainly Naruto... but still. "Ow..." Was all Naruto said while rubbing his back. This w-was a lot harder th-than I th-thought." "You could say that again." "What n-now?" "I think we should go to a motel or something." Naruto said. (A.N. In Japan Motels are actually called love hotels. Due to some sorta house problem in japan there used to get 'privacy' without anyone else seeing them) Hinata just looked at him and turned red. She in no way was ready for something like that. Well she was... But there in the middle of an Fucking mission, not a very romantic setting. Naruto just realized what he said. " You know, so we can get some sleep, and get ready for tomorrow." Hinata sighed in relief.

The two teens went to the closest motel and got themselves checked in. A couple of younger teens giggled as they walked up to the stairs. They ignored it. Knowing why the kids were laughing. It was a "love hotel" after all. They walked up to there room. Noticing that the others in this place were as young as them. Some older some younger, but near their age. Upon entering the room one single thing entered both there minds at once. There was only one bed in the room. Hinata just pretended to not notice the fact and put her Ninja tools and what not away. Naruto did the same. Hinata sat down. "So w-what are w-we going to be d-doing about t-the bed p-problem?" She said. "I guess nothing. There really isn't much we can do. Neither of us can sleep on the floor. Since we need as much energy as possible." "I see. I'm g-going to take a s-shower." She said heading toward the bathroom.

**Hey kit**

_Damn I thought for one mission you wouldn't bug me._

**Aw why so cold hearted I thought you enjoyed my company. Oh well, I got a good idea for ya**

_I have a bad feeling about this but, fine what Is it?_

**You know that blue haired vixen that your on this mission**

_First her name is Hinata. Secondly, yes what about her._

**Why don't you go in there and join her.**

_What! No ! That is a complete invasion of her privacy!_

**So. She has the Byakugan she can invade your privacy whenever she feels. I bet the reason she was so determined during the chunin exams was because she was using that Byakugan of hers to see through your pants.**

_That's just sick! She would never... would she._

**You just discovered she had a tattoo. Who knows what she is capable of.**

_I guess you have a point about that_

**So go join her.**

Hinata had already gotten undressed and had gone into the shower. The water was already on and she had just begun to wash her hair. Naruto snuck into the room undetected. Hinata thought she heard something. But guessed it was the water pipe and continued what she was doing. Naruto began to take off his clothes. Very slowly to make sure that she wouldn't hear him. He saw her figure slightly through the curtain and smiled semi- pervertedly. He removed his boxers. Getting more erect by the moment. He crept into the shower.

She still didn't notice him. He pushed himself up against the back of the shower. She finished rinsing her hair. This was his moment. He immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him. Covering her mouth until she realized it was him. "Naruto what are you doing!" "Taking a shower." He said with a smirk. She began to hyperventilate. "Calm down. It's just me. I'm not going to do anything. Not right now anyway." Hinata's breathing is still fast, but it's not as loud as it was. "Naruto-kun-" Come now, you know I won't hurt you." "But-" "But what?" She kept silent. Perhaps if she let him do what he wanted he'd eventually leave. That's worked out well enough for her. As long as things didn't go too far.

"What's wrong. Your not afraid, are you." Naruto whispered in her ear. A shiver went down her spine as he stroked her back. "Apparently you are." He slowly moved his other hand up her waist to her breast. She gasped. He slowly moved his hand, massaging it. He took his other hand away from her back and did the same. She felt his member against her back. She didn't even want to turn around to see it. He pinched hard onto the nipple causing her to jump forward and turn around. Immediately she covered her breasts. Her eyes went down his body. Until they came to one part (you can guess which) She turned red. It was quite massive. Nine, maybe even ten inches. She was more afraid now then she was five seconds ago.

Naruto just smirked. He knew exactly where she was looking. And he was delighted she was looking there. "This isn't any fun... I guess I'll just take a normal shower since you're hiding." Naruto uttered reaching for the shampoo. He just cleaned himself. Pretending as if none of that had happened. She still looked at him. But eventually she brought her arms down and turned back around to finish her shower. She was about to walk out, until she was tackled to the bottom of the tub. Which was oddly big enough to fit them both. (Jeez these people think of everything when building Motels don't they.) She squirmed a little, until she found he wasn't doing anything. He lowered his head down and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into he mouth and for a couple of minutes they were just like that, letting the water run down there bodies.

Eventually they got up and re-dressed. They each settled themselves into the bed. They felt a little awkward. Well that was mainly Hinata. But eventually (God I've used the word 'eventually' thirty times by now) even she began to fall asleep. He curled up next to her and wrapped his arm around her She snuggled herself into his chest. She had fallen asleep long before him. He had a bad feeling though. Him and Hinata had been on many missions before this one. And He's had many a chance to do a few perverted things with her. And yet this was the very first time that the Kyuubi intervened and convinced him to proceed with his evil little deeds. Naruto had a feeling hat the Kyuubi knew something he didn't. That the Kyuubi had secrets about something. And they involved Hinata for sure. But Naruto just considered it as but a theory and tried to fall asleep.

_**I made it as interesting as I could. But the NEXT chapter I planned ahead for. There will be something of odd interest or let me be set on fire right now... Do any of you smell something burning?**_


	4. The Pond

_**I'm back (cue evil laughter) Sorry about taking so long. But My Pc, going down, plus people dying for my other story training. It's hard. But Here it is.**_

Hinata had awoken to find Naruto had already left. She sighed and got ready for the day. As she got redressed into her regular clothing she looked in the mirror at herself. Again she sighed. She feels, somewhat. Violated after last night. He touched her breasts. No one's ever down such a thing. She wouldn't of even imagined Naruto dong such to her. Her dreams have been wild. But she never thought, he would actually do it. Quite frankly she would wonder why some one even would. She finds her chest _too_ big. Which is why she wears a jacket. She guesses though, he was just really horny, and that she was simply a replacement for his precious Sakura.

She wandered out into the streets of the village. Continuing to reminisce about what happened last night. Trying to piece a logical explanation for his actions. That is, an explanation, that doesn't put Sakura above her in Naruto's heart. She went into a couple caves. One was already marked from her previous attempts. And the other, empty. She was getting tired already. Even though it was meager depression that made her feel like this. Either that or it's that time of the month. She searched endlessly. She wondered what luck Naruto was having.

Naruto left earlier than Hinata to go find a ramen place. But sadly, things didn't work out the the way he wanted. First it took him forever to find a ramen place. And when he came back, Hinata was nowhere to be found. He was hoping to make up for last nights mishap. It was the Kyuubi's fault. Naruto was merely manipulated by a ten thousand year old beast fox thing. He sat down and ate his ramen in silence. The ramen back at home was better. But this will have to satisfy him for now.

He got up and trudged off to another day from Hell. Hoping to see Hinata and apologize. She must hate him. He was acting like a horny teenager. Granted he is.... But still. He went into one mafia. People with weapons and threatening looks stared at him. But he fit in. Apparently this ones favored colours were orange and black. And since no one attacked Naruto, he should be able to get some questioning done. But all of these people, seemed older, and bigger. Whether if he was a trained ninja or not, these guys would be able to stir up trouble. But who knows.

Hinata began to think. Why would a deadly criminal hide in an area filled with mistrusting people, of which could rat him out. So, if he were going to hide, it would be a cave far away. So she ran through a valley. But the further she got, Hinata realized, that some signs were saying things like "turn back" and "Leave now with your life." She was slightly startled. But being a ninja, she could handle anything, right?

As she walked, trees began to disappear and more a tundra climate began to show itself . Then she saw it. Up on a steep hill lied a Cave. It would be a perfect hiding place. She ran up the hill. And slowly entered the cave. She was amazed. The walls were pure crystal. And some crystals even gave off a bluish glow, lighting this hovel-like place. Then she smiled as she saw a pond. But she didn't see much ice. _Perhaps the guy meant there was ice __around__ the cave. _Hinata walked in further she didn't see anyone. Yet. She looked into that pond. It was mesmerizing. Perfectly clear. Not a single fish or plan grew in it. It was just clear, fresh water.

She neared it still bewildered by it's purity. But a soon as she got close enough to it. The top of the water froze instantly. Put the ice looked as if it were a mere frost. For the pond was still clear. Hinata moved toward the edge. She slipped slightly, but found the ice, thin and clear, supported her weight with ease. She walked a little further. With each step she made the ice froze just to keep her from going into the pond. She stood in the middle. Looking at the entire pond now, she saw it was entirely covered by this _ special ice _ that man had mentioned. She was about to go further but instead the pond , once more made her stare in awe. A purple luminescence came from underneath the ice. Except for a light blue area which was where she stood.

She was about to go forward, but a bubbling came up from underneath the waters. The ice shattered around her keeping her suspended in that one spot. The place began to rumble and she was shaken. The water around her exploded into the air. Then it was silenced. Hinata had a sharp sword in her hands. She was still a little shaky from what happened. A figure sat a couple meters away. It sat like a dog. It had three tails and you could see two pointed ears. It was too dark for Hinata to see the type of creature it was.

The only thing that she could tell of it was two dark blue eyes with black slits. It rose up. It walked toward her on four paws. As it neared Hinata saw what it was. A fox. A demon one. It was entirely light purple. It looked cute and fluffy. So Hinata put her weapon away. It walked around Hinata rubbing itself against her its tails had passed under her chin, causing the girl to laugh slightly. It sniffed her. But Hinata, oddly enough, couldn't tell it to go away

Then, it spoke, "I found a hint of the Kyuubi's scent upon you. Why is this?" Hinata remained silent. First she gets violated by Naruto, next she finds a really cool ice cave. Now theres a cute fluffy fox demon talking to her. This is the weirdest 48 hours of her life. "Speak." it commanded. "Oh, s-sorry. I, um... It may be, since.... I know h-his jinchuuriki." Hinata replied. "So that idiot really got himself stuck inside of someone. I should've guessed it. Now tell me girl is this jinchuuriki male or female." "Male...." "And is this man aged, or does he still grasp onto youth." "H-he is seventeen." The fox began to sniff her again. More thoroughly this time. Causing her to laugh a little louder when it's tails kept brushing onto her. "And do you love this boy?" "How did you-" "His scent lies on parts of your body that male his age usually doesn't get to touch." The fox replied slyly. Hinata turned beet red spontaneously.

"My name is Vulpes." "But isn't that-" "I was the first fox demon so those pathetic humans decided to call me Vulpes no kitsune. So what is your name girl." "Hinata Hyuga." "Ah that explains your eyes. Although I do like them greatly. You must be an heiress, right?" "Yes. But how did you figure that out?" "I'm thousands of years old. I've met my share of Hyugas. You have the bluish hair and a slightly darker colour of lavender in your eyes. That is a special gene that is held only in a special division of the main branch. Secondly I can tell you are an heir since you lack the caged bird seal." "You are very intellectual." "With age comes wisdom. And for someone of your age you seem quite curious." "..." "That's a good thing. For curiosity can unlock many new things can't it, Hinata."

Vulpes is standing right in front of Hinata with a devious grin on her face. Then she turns around slightly. It sees it's tail moving. It leaps onto it. The tail escapes. It pounces again. And eventually the fox ends up chasing it's tails around Hinata. The heiress is shocked. For once she was able to have a talk with something smarter than the Neanderthals that she is forced to train and live with, and yet here it is, chasing it's tails. Then it shot up into the air. Leaving a trail spinning around Hinata. It's head above the girl. (A:N: Think of a blue version of when Kyuubi looked when Naruto fought Haku in the crystal ice mirrors.) Then Vulpes' spirit charged straight into Hinata's stomach. Throwing her across the pond into crystal wall. Causing shards to come down on top of Hinata. Some of them had been sharp enough to cut Hinata. But one instead was large and sharp enough to go straight into her shoulder. A seal was put onto the Hyuga's stomach. And the girl was left unconscious with her arm bleeding.

Naruto had gotten into this mafia quite well. And had managed after a few fights to get to the head of the place. "Whats it you want." "If you know the location of the seventh swordsman." Naruto replied. "He isn't in this mafia any more." "But he was." "Yes. Many moons ago he had gone and gotten himself arrested. Then a month or two ago he had busted out. The brute came here for supplies. We sent him away though. We don't want troubles. He's not welcome." "Do you know where he went?" "Yeah. Some crystal ice cave. It's far into the Northeast of the village. Keep going there until the trees disappear and the ground is ice. Keep going and you'll see this cave. He's a hide'n in there." "Of course. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Also be careful boy." The leader said. "Of what." "In the cave there will be a pond. Do not look into this pond. It will lure you in. A demon lurks in it. It will kill all who go near. Except it's mate. Or someone who can lead it to it's mate. If you look into the pond it will kill you." "A demon?" Naruto said. "Yes. It's name in Vulpes. Her mate and her were separated. The mate taken away and put into a scroll, recently it's been said that the mate was released and was then sealed into a boy but no one knows for sure. And the demon itself was imprisoned in a pond. The only way it can leave the cave is if it has a body that can lead it to it's mate. The problem is, no one knows who it's mate is." "I'll be careful." "Take care kid."

Naruto followed the man's instructions perfectly. He saw the cave. And he walked in. But it was not the crystal pond that he had seen first. It was Hinata's body a pool of blood was underneath her. He ran right across the pond using his chakra so he could get to her. Naruto immediately attempted to wake her up but, it didn't work. He saw, into her stomach was a mark on her stomach. Similar to his, but at the same time different. He carried her to the hospital immediately.


	5. The trick

_**Note I wrote this instead of everyone's favorite Training. Because, quite frankly I am stuck. I haven't a clue what to do next. Im going to talk with Fan_of_the_sand1 and see if she can help. So for now here is Demon Secrets.**_

_**(A:N: This font also means Kyuubi thinking)**_

Hinata lies on a bed. She is in the hospital. Her arm is bandaged and it seems to have stopped bleeding. Naruto is very worried. He has completely forgotten about the mission. He just needs to know she is safe. The nurse has just done an examination of Hinata to see if she bares any other wounds besides that on her shoulder. The nurse finds only one thing wrong, "Sir," She began. Naruto turned up. "I am just curious, but do you know the origin of the peculiar markings on her stomach?" "Um. It's some form of chakra thing some people are just born with. I have one as well. It's supposed to... um... make it harder to use one chakra." "Shall we attempt to remove it? "NO... I mean, that will not be necessary" "Okay then sir. Once she wakes up we will do another check on her, and perhaps she may leave." "Of course, thank you." Naruto said.

He didn't want to lie to the nurse. But if she knew what that mark was, all Hell may break loose. But Naruto didn't understand. He was in the shower with her one night ago and he didn't see this demon mark before. Was it possible she had gotten in in between a 5 hour period, from when he left to now? Or perhaps... Did she already have it. And it reacts to chakra like his used to. Naruto checked her stomach once more. It was still there. She's been in the hospital for thirty minutes. She hasn't use her chakra in that time. What is going on?

Hinata began to wake up a little. She, after gaining consciousness had sat up, only to grip her her stomach which was in searing pain. She went and looked at it. A mark, or seal of some sort. But from where? What the Hell. Then she looked up a Naruto, he seemed quite worried. Naruto noticed something. Her eyes They were darker, and seemed to have a hint a blue. But Naruto was just happy she was awake, so he hugged her. She, hesitantly put her arms around him. A smile came upon her face. Then she pulled back. "Naruto, what's this?" " It appears to be a demon seal, but I'm not sure." "Why that damned Vulpes!" Hinata growled. Naruto looked at her, not understanding, but he just thought she was merely having an episode and left it at that. "Well, Hinata whatever it is I told the nurse you were born with it so she didn't get suspicious." "Fine"

Just then the nurse had walked in. "My she must recover fast. I wasn't expecting you to wake up so quickly. Now your boyfriend here had told me the curse on your stomach is a form chakra manipulator that you had been born with. Is this accurate." "Yes." "Well let me look at the wound on your arm. Please sit back." Hinata laid down and the nurse undid the bandages. "Oh my!" The Nurse exclaimed. When she saw the cut it had already healed except for one area were a piece of crystal still embedded itself. "I'll remove that immediately." She said putting on gloves. Simply she just pulled out the shard and amazingly the cut had scabbed instantly. "You must be a quick healer." "It's a side effect of the chakra manipulator." Naruto assured. "Ah. Well she's fine and may leave now if you need." The nurse said.

"What's this about 'boyfriend' Naruto?" Hinata questioned. "They only let spouses and relatives see a patient here." "So?" "Hey I thought you wanted me to be your boyfriend!" "Well I do but..." "Well now you are." "But!-" "But what Hinata-Koi?" "You win... I'll be your Girlfriend. But I still don't get why you needed to tell the nurse that." "If I said I was just your teammate. I would have to stay in the waiting room,until you woke up. But instead I said I was your boyfriend, thus I am sitting here now." "Oh...... well that's kinda obvious... I feel really stupid right now"

Hinata had located her things and gotten ready. "I think we should head back to the motel now." "Why, there's still daylight?" Hinata questioned. "That's odd..." "What is Naruto-Kun?" "You haven't stuttered once since you woke up." "H'm.... you have a point. I wonder why." "Well lets just get back. Theres going to be a storm." "But I'm positive I saw someone else in that crystal cave." The cave. It clicked in Naruto's mind. "Hinata did you look at the pond!" "Yes, why?" "We'll talk back at the motel." "Why not here" Hinata protested. "Because, now lets go." "Fine." Hinata muttered.

They made it to the motel. "Okay we'll talk now." "No later I'm going to take a shower." "What? You took one yesterday." "And I need one now." The heiress protested. "I said Now." "I said later." Hinata shot back. She just walked into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. "Damn it!"

**C'mon now kit, your not going to let a fine ass Vixen like Vulpes escape you now?**

_First Her name is Hinata. Secondly who the hell is Vulpes._

**No one kit. Now why don't you go and show that Vix- I mean Hinata who's the boss around here**

_She locked the door._

**A smart one isn't she. Why don't you let me take control for a couple minutes.**

_I Can't trust you! Your going to try and hurt Hinata._

**I wouldn't dare hurt your vixen. If she goes then how are either of us supposed to get laid.**

_You realize she's human and your not right?_

**I, Um.... Whatever you feel I feel. That simple Kit.**

_Fine I'll give you five minutes. If there's a single scratch, you are dead meat._

**Okay then.**

Meanwhile Hinata is beginning to here things.She keeps hallucinating that Vulpes is talking to her. She's beginning to think that ram into that crystal wall screwed up her mind a little.

**Hello.**

_Go away. _

**I said Hello! Be polite!**

_Fine. Hi.... Now go away._

**No, I'm here to stay now.**

_...Why me..... :-(_

**Because you will lead me to my mate.**

_Says who. I don't have to if I don't want to._

**But you do want to.**

_Oh really and why's that._

**Because my mate is sealed inside of your potential mate.**

_....Naruto....(Gasps) The Kyuubi Is Your Mate!?!?!_

**Yes. And I can't wait to see him again.**

_Well too bad. Humph!_

**You'll want to eventually.**

Kyuubi-Naruto had used his claw to pick the lock of the door. He crept in. Not wanting his clothes to become wet he had taken them all off. The he immediately jumped into the shower and tackled Hinata to the bottom of the tub. "Hey! Get off!" **"Why should I?" **_Wait that is not Naruto's voice... Oh no. I'm about to be raped by the Kyuubi. Fucking Vulpes! __**Hehehe all I have to do is enter this girl and I can see my beloved. Now if only she would hold still. **_ The Kyuubi, began to toy around with Hinata hoping that she would eventually submit. He was already onto licking her breasts. She, although enjoying this, had to keep reminding herself this wasn't Naruto.

Five minutes had passed. Naruto reclaimed his body. But to find he was on top of a struggling Hinata. He got off, a little confused and very aroused. "Keep away from you damned teme!" Hinata yelled. "Hinata-Koi?" Naruto whimpered. Hinata's eyes grew wide. The Kyuubi tricked Naruto to get his body. And now she just called him a bastard. "S-sorry Naruto.. I....I" "It's okay..."

"I thought it was the Kyuubi and.... and...." "It was him. He wanted to come in. So he tricked me." "Stupid Vulpes..." "Hinata..." "Yes Naruto-Kun" "Who The Hell Is Vulpes!!!!!" "A demon...." "Hinata did you look at the pond..." Naruto questioned. "Maybe..." "Hinata!!!!" "Okay I did... but..... I couldn't help it. Then there was this purple fox and something about the Kyuubi and... and..... help..." Hinata said starting to cry. "Today's been a long hard day. Lets just finish and go to bed." "Finish what, the shower or the sex...." Hinata says innocently. "The shower.... maybe the sex." Naruto replied. Hinata just giggled and finished along with Naruto. Then they eased themselves to sleep.


	6. The Fight

_**I'm so sorry this has yet to come out. I've had it done, but I didn't have the time to upload it. Seriously, my life is nothing but drama. My pc went down (twice), I was attacked by a 120 lb pit-bull "puppy"......., (and couldn't use my arm to type), and my neighbor's WATER JUST BROKE! Ugh.... man.... **_

Naruto had awoken that morning, feeling so much more refreshed than he usually did. But one of the stranger notions was that, upon waking up, the very first thing Naruto did was sneakily kiss his sleeping goddess, Hinata. Out of all honesty though, he didn't have a reason on why he did. He enjoyed doing it, but still, it was like, his body acted on a newfound impulse. At the mere brush of his lips against hers, she had opened her eyes; Naruto was directly on top of her. She blushed, but even though she was about to black out, the same impulse, and invigoration flew through her faster than the energizer bunny can run. Immediately she sat up and went for his lips. His, rough and chapped, versus hers, soft, and lush (1). She felt the same way Naruto did; she didn't know why she had started kissing her love back. But they both just did. It made them feel good. Better than good, it made them just want to tear at the others clothes. They acted just like if they were a couple of rabbits in heat. But at the same time, they felt, very strange. It was like; well they didn't know what it was like exactly. Maybe, though, one or two certain something's, took over them. But they both had to disregard it at that moment for they were each still on a mission. A mission that practically put them through hell, but still... and they each agreed to go back to that crystal cave, since neither person was able to find if the seventh swordsman was there or not.

Once more the teens had passed the 'beware' signs and went through all those icy slopes. Finally, reaching there destination, the crystal cave. Although, upon entering the cave seemed... less majestic and it seemed more perhaps, deadening, in there eyes. Naruto still felt a wee bit anxious when it came to that pond. He stared at it for just a second, perhaps challenging it with his eyes. Even though nothing was going to happen.... Hinata on the other hand, had meagerly (and as I find, stupidly) walked straight across it. Still glancing at its beauty from time to time. Although this time she was less allured by it, and was actually able to cross it this time. But crossing, still gave her the urge to dive in. Must be Vulpes urging to return home. That or it was just one of those moments when you randomly feel like skinny dipping. I mean hell, she's horny enough right?

The both of them had searched the cave high and low. Through every crevice, nook and cranny; they looked. But alas, neither was able to find much, or anything of much value for that matter. It was just a simple cavern with a pond in the middle. The only really special thing the place had going for it was that, it once had housed a demon. Well, that and the ice made it shiny. But most people, and even some creatures, wouldn't be as easily drawn because of something shiny (oh! A ball of sparkly yarn YAY!)But, returning to the point trying to be made, the place was worthless. Well, so the lovers thought.

**Hello, my beautiful Kit**

_I thought I told you to keep out of my head Vulpes. And don't call me Kit! _

**I have a right to call you it. It means, young of any of various fur-bearing animals, for example "a fox kit"**

_I don't care. Just don't call me it! I ain't your young._

**What do you want me to call you then? Hime? If you were such royalty, you could've gotten your man without me.**

_I could too have! In fact he was starting with me before you inhabited me._

**Yes, because the Kyuubi sensed my upcoming presence, and wanted to use you as the human I take place as.**

_Whatever, go away._

**So, what are you looking for?**

_Why should you care? All you want is take advantage of others for your own sexually benefits._

**Oh, that was cold little 'hime' (insert snarl) Look; this has been my domain for five thousand years. If you need something, I can find it.**

_I'll figure it out on my own, thank you._

**Okay, look you little bitch. I have complete access to everything you do. Either you let me help, or I'll just make your body rape his right here and now.**

_Okay, okay, jeez. Just tell me though, what's the catch? After all, you're a sly little fox._

**I haven't the foggiest of what you mean. My intentions are one hundred percent pure. I assure you**

_The hell they are! _

**Ugh fine, you will let me see my beloved. If I tell you**

_No_

**Fine then don't even let me even explain. Time to initiate raping!**

(With this said Hinata's body randomly starts walking on it's own toward Naruto.)

_Hey! Quit it! Give me back my body, this instant!_

(Hinata's body jumps on top of Naruto and holds him there, starting to tug his pants and boxers down)

_Ugh, will you leave me alone AND NOT RAPE ANYONE if you get to explain._

**Maybe**

_Fine then, I haven't got all day, explain._

**For me to see my beloved, you must have sex with yours. And since The Kyuubi wants me, His jinchuuriki will be perfectly willing to screw you.**

_H'm_

**Come on, what's there to lose?**

_H'm_

**Why are you H'm-ing me**

_Fine_

**What are you looking for?**

_Seventh Swordsman_

**Oh, that guy.... You don't want him alive do you....?**

_Um no.... why, exactly._

**Well, I usually kill everyone who enters my domain.....**

_Why am I alive then?_

**Jinchuuriki, 12 o' clock**

_......Well I feel stupid_

**Anyways, he's dead; pull that crystal over there if you want his body.**

_H'm thanks...._

**Remember our deal little hime....Kit**

_Godamnit!_

"Hinata, Hello, anyone in there?"

"Huh, oh... sorry" The Hyuga said, snapping back to reality.

"Why'd ya jump me?"

"Um.... One of those spontaneously horny female moments of mine.... I was thinking about skinny dipping into the pond earlier actually....."

"Well.... are you going to stimulate me, or do you just like having your hand on my dick?" Naruto said with an almost blank face.

"Oh, um-"

At that sudden moment, the Hyuga begins to bring her hand up and down his shaft.

_Hey I said no raping!_

**I'm not raping, I'm helping.....**

Hinata's body sinks down and she begins to lick the tip of his woody. And as much as Hinata fought with demon, she still couldn't control herself. She began to deepen his manhood into her throat. He groaned loudly. Vulpes gave Hinata her body back, but the Kyuubi was just getting started. Hinata, now in control, pulled her head up, only to find that Naruto had forced it back down. He made her pick up her pace, eventually leading to him Cuming into her mouth. She swallowed what she could, but it was a lot more than what she had expected. As soon as she could, she pulled herself away from him.

"Why did you keep forcing my head down!?" Hinata yelled, spitting out the remainder of his seed that was in her mouth.

"Cause' you were trying to pull up."

"I could have handled it by myself."

"Then I wouldn't have gotten a full blowjob. Besides, you shouldn't have started on me in the first place."

"I didn't even start!"

"Are you a dumb bitch or something? You climbed on top of me and started this whole damn thing!" He said with tightened fists.

"I ain't dumb, nor am I a bitch! You teme, it wasn't me! It was Vulpes!"

"Oh, so you're just going to blame that 'demon' you 'claim' to have in you."

"It is in me! And it made me do that."

"You know what I bet there isn't even a demon in you."

"Then why would I have done that with you!" Hinata uttered, pretending she was gagging.

"Cause' you want me that badly." Naruto said, oh so assured of himself.

"Want you? Ha! You can't even get that little slutty Hurano whore. Let alone an heiress like me! You're just a monster! A monster no one likes. Just get this straight. You don't even have a family, because no one wants you." Hinata said, finally reaching her boiling point.

Naruto turned his head down and his fists clenched once more. Hinata looked at him, realising what she just said.

"Naruto-kun?" She said edging near him.

"I've been told such gruesome things throughout my life. But you, actually telling that to me...." He trailed off, his tears falling from his face. He looked up at her; anger stirring in his red eyes, and then, spontaneously, Naruto gave her the most deadly uppercut ever he had ever given, sending her into a wall all the way to the other side of the pond. The cave rumbled, and a stalactite fell from the ceiling, this time clipping her in the leg.

Hinata stood up weakly, looking at the man she once loved.

"You know something Naruto, at one point; I thought I was in love with you. But that was before I met this vicious side I thought at one time, I cared about you....." She paused. "But now I know. You're exactly what they call you." Another pause. "I'm abandoning the mission. The seventh swordsman is in a secret part of the cavern. Pull that over there to retrieve his dead body."

Naruto looked at her curiously.

"A little fox that doesn't exist told me." She said as she headed for the doorway.

She turned around to look at him once more.

"I (long sigh) I.....lo...." She looked at him once more, and his gleaming red eyes. "I hate you, Uzumaki, Naruto....."

(1) Most haven't noticed, but I use the British terms and spelling, so when I wrote lush, in the UK and stuff actually means, sexually attractive. (In other words even the heiress' lips turn Naruto on ((well they used to)))


End file.
